


Regret

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [17]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Roller Coasters, emotophilia, gordon not doin too good, he's not but people worry, not on screen but mentioned at least, people worry if Bubby is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Half of the science team had a good amount of regrets. The other half, plus Joshua, had none.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Regret

“That... was a horrible idea.” 

Gordon half muttered into the trash can, turning his head slightly towards Coomer and Bubby, the former of which was laying on the bench right there, and the latter of which had forgone that completely and was laying directly on the ground. 

Two groans of agreement met him. Gordon nodded, turning his head back into the trash can as he almost gagged again. 

“I dunno! I liked it!” Tommy grinned, and Gordon groaned at him. “I think you three are just old.” 

“You are millennium older than all of us, Tommy.” Gordon muttered, sitting up carefully, glaring over at the bouncing older man, who was ginning. Benrey was standing next to him, also grinning, with Joshua standing at his side. He had recently been just big enough to ride the biggest coaster at the amusement park a town over, and of course wanted to do it with his entire family. 

At the moment, at least three of them were regretting it. 

“Tell you what. We had fun, so we’re gonna go again while you guys recover!” Tommy grinned, and didn’t wait for an answer, taking Benrey by the hand, who had Joshua’s hand in his other one, and led them off. 

Gordon moved over and sunk down to sit next to Bubby, who was still face down on the floor. “I regret that... so much.” 

“Never again.” Coomer vowed, and Gordon nodded along, leaning his head back against the bench. 

They had to move when people passing by began to worry if Bubby was alive or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I love taking angsty prompts and gently bumping them into this :)


End file.
